museumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dulwich OnView
Dulwich OnView (DOV), established in 2008, is a associated with the in southeast , .Beazley, Ingrid, Reach new audiences, increase numbers of visitors, and become a major part of the local community by using online social networking sites and blogs. In David Bearman and Jennifer Trant (editors), MW2008: Museums and the Web 2008, , , 9–12 April 2008. Archives & Museum Informatics.Beazley, Ingrid, Social Media and Museums — A Report from Ingrid in Montreal, Dulwich OnView, 15 April 2008. DOV was demonstrated at the MW2010 Museums and the Web conference,Beazley, Ingrid, Dulwich OnView goes to Denver!, Dulwich OnView, 9 April 2010. with an associated paper.Liu, Alison H.Y., McDaid, Sarah, Bowen, Jonathan P., and Beazley, Ingrid, Dulwich OnView: A Museum Blog Run by the Community for the Community. In David Bearman and Jennifer Trant (editors), MW2010: Museums and the Web 2010, , , 13–17 April 2010. Archives & Museum Informatics. It won an MW2010 Best of the Web award in the "best small museum site" category.Beazley, Ingrid, DOV Wins International Award, Dulwich OnView, 27 April 2010. It was also presented at the EVA London 2010 conference.Beazley, Ingrid, Bowen, Jonathan P., McDaid, Sarah, and Liu, Alison H.Y., Dulwich OnView: An art museum-based virtual community generated by the local community. In Alan Seal, Jonathan P. Bowen, and Kia Ng (eds.), EVA London 2010 Conference Proceedings, Electronic Workshops in Computing (eWiC), , 2010, pages 79–86. Team The team who have contributed to the success of this community blog to date (April 2010) are: ;Founder members and editorial team INGRID BEAZLEY - In her capacity as chair of the Friends of Dulwich Picture Gallery she facilitated Yang-May's concept, 'selling' it to the Gallery staff and Friends committee. Now as one of Dulwich OnView's acting editors, she commissions articles from the Gallery staff and from the local community and promotes the website ceaselessly, locally as well as internationally. ANGIE MACDONALD - took over from Catherine Fraher as acting editor in the early months of Dulwich OnView and shaped the role of the Acting Editor. Wrote the Editor's Handbook, trained other team members to be editors and to use Wordpress blogging software. She also writes occasionally for DOV. More recently she has been involved in project managing the redesign of DOV, co-ordinating the team ideas and working closely with Ingrid and the web designer to create a new-look DOV. YANG-MAY OOI - created the concept of Dulwich OnView as a community blog and developed the key "guerrilla marketing" strategy for the blog to raise Dulwich Picture Gallery's profile among the online demographic. She also planned the DOV team structure and set up the web-based collaborative systems which make this project self-managing and non-hierarchical. This includes creating the collaborative editorial documents which ensure that the blog runs smoothly and writing the several handbooks which set out all the processes for current and new members of the team. She continues to provide strategic advice as well as contributing multimedia content to the blog. ANNA SAYBURN - wrote many of the earliest DOV articles, helping to develop the informal, community style of Dulwich OnView through a mixture of interviews with local people, reviews of local events and pieces about local history and art associated with Dulwich. She served as an acting editor for part of the first two years, helping bring in new contributors and fostering the sense of community. She still writes regularly for DOV. STEVE SLACK - writes off the wall articles for DOV with the aim of debunking the myth that Dulwich is populated solely by rich, posh people. He's written about pub quizzes, street names, local history and general peculiar cultural goings-on. Working with DOV has helped him develop as an online writer and given him skills he uses in other freelance work. TAHRA MORTON - is an intern at DOV, writing articles as well as carrying out her role as one of the acting editors while on a work secondment in Brussels, Belgium, underlining that DOV is truly an online community that while local is also without borders. SALLY ANN JOHNSON - advised the team on risk management and helped develop DOV's article submissions policy. She also writes for the blog. CATHERINE FRAHER - was DOV's first acting editor. She co-ordinated the team of volunteers, editorial meetings and uploaded much of the early content onto the blog. SHAPA BEGUM - an intern at DOV, she currently writes articles and is responsible for the Paul Nash online art competition. She is provided with regular support by the editorial team to learn and develop skills in networking, editorial management and technical skills. ANNA MARIA DI BRINA - is one of DOV's acting editors and also writes articles on art and events. ANGELA CORRIAS - contributed to the editorial style of DOV as one of the acting editors and collaborated in its content with interviews to local artists and coverage of local events. ;Other contributors Amanda Greatorex, Greville Havenhand, Laverne Hunt, Ed Saunders, Rebecca Portsmouth, Erica Green, Steve Overbury, Nigel Thorpe, Lorenzo Ali, Daniel Pateman, Patrick Knight, Bella Tullo, "Jane Morris". See also * Museums and the Social Web report References External links * Dulwich OnView website * Wikipedia:Dulwich OnView Category:Blogs Category:Virtual communities Category:London Category:2008 Category:MW2010 Category:EVA London